This Means War
by demon sloth
Summary: Sho receives an unwanted and annoying guest on Valentine's Day. Contains swearing and shonen-ai...or just Reino being himself ShoxReino ONESHOT


**Contains shonen-ai and swearing. If you don't like that sort of thing then don't read.**

* * *

Sho collapsed onto his couch with a weary sigh. He was finally alone so he could drop the ever present trademarked smirk.

Usually by this time of night he wasn't tired but today had been _Valentine's_ day. The day where all of his female fans, as well as a large percentage of _male_ fans, showed up at the studio where he was recording and stalked him throughout the day.

He scowled.

Sure he loved the attention, but it was all so _hollow_. He had kept up appearances though and hadn't frowned at his fans once, not even when he found that bastard Reino following him around all day.

Trust his luck to find himself sharing the same studio with the bastard again.

Knowing Reino though, he probably did it to piss him off. _Always has to copy_. Sho sneered at the thought.

He spared a glance at the piles of letters and chocolates he had received. It was middle school all over again.

Never mind. He'd throw them all out later...or maybe burn them. Whatever, it's not like it actually mattered.

Forgoing his usual routine of jotting random thoughts down that would later be turned into songs he instead flicked on the T.V. Reino's face immediately appeared and Sho screamed in frustration, throwing the control at the T.V., somehow knocking the power switch off.

The bastard _was_ following him!

A knock on the door distracted him from thoughts of instant death and destruction and he stormed over to answer it. Screw the fans, he was _pissed off_.

Slamming open the door hard enough to leave a dent in the wall, Sho took one look at a casual looking Reino, managed to produce a snarl of fury before he caught the rebounding door and slammed it closed again.

At least...that was the _plan_. And it would've worked perfectly too if only Reino hadn't stuck his foot in the doorway. Sho snarled again but felt a small jolt of satisfaction when he heard Reino's muffled cursing.

Unwillingly he stepped back, allowing Reino to free himself.

"What do you want?" Sho bit out. Not feeling at all guilty over the pain that was clearly visible on Reino's face.

"I think you've broken something."

Sho scoffed. There was no way he was going to fall for that. "I did no such thing. It was your own damn fault for sticking your foot where it wasn't wanted."

Reino stared at him blankly for a moment before he raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Huh."

Sho clenched his fists. What the hell was that supposed to mean?! He started to growl in frustration. "What do you want?"

Reino shrugged, his smirk still plastered across his face. "Well. I've been following you all day, trying to give you enough time."

Sho blinked. The bastard wasn't making any sense and, as loathe as he was to admit it, he'd have to ask for clarification. "Enough time for what?"

"Why! To give me my Valentine's day gift of course!"

Sho's brain melted. Valentine's day gift? Reino was expecting..._what_?! What the hell?!

Unbeknownst of Sho's small mental breakdown Reino kept talking. "But after you made no move I've come to the conclusion that you're shy and have come in person to collect it anyway." With this he shot his hands out, faster than Sho could comprehend at the moment, and crushed their lips together.

Sho stood, completely shell-shocked, unable to move even if he wanted to.

Eventually Reino broke off the kiss and with one last bite to Sho's lower lip. He stared down at the stunned singer for a moment, drinking in the sight before grinning and patting him of the head. "See you in a month."

Sho blinked, his breath coming in harsh pants. Never had he...that bastard had...and then he had...

With another scream of frustration Sho slammed the door on a now empty hallway and stomped over to his bathroom to clean his mouth out.

The bastard was _playing_ with him.

Well fine. Two could play at this game. _See you in a month_?

This means war.

* * *

**AN: Ah...I finally get the time to write something about my most favourite couple in the manga. XD**

**DS**


End file.
